There's My Last Chance
by geeksrchic
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."-Taylor Swift Speak Now. Ally POV. 2-shot. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV **

"I'm sorry, Ally." says my best friend.

"Um-uh, what do I care?" I stutter.

"Come on girl, I know you still have feelings for him no matter how much you deny it." She gives me a knowing look, with her hands placed on her hips.

"Well, he's getting married either way, and I can't control his life. So let him do what he wants to do..." I mumble. The thoughts of the love of my life slipping away from my hands is heart-breaking. I lost him over a stupid fight. Overall, I knew that we would've last forever.

"Not true. Just- speak now." Her eyes light up, sending me the signal that she had a genius plan.

"What?" I ask her, obviously missing something.

"Speak now!" she repeats. Come on! Does my confused face mean anything to her?

"Ugh! You may be school smart, Ally but trust me. Common sense is not in your dictionary! Anyway, as I was saying. Speak now, as in, object during the wedding! You have that right." she tells me.

"Trish, I can't to that to him. He should have his wedding with no worries. And you know that I hate getting all the attention! Actually, I wasn't even invited to the wedding!" I yell at her.

I leave her with her eyes wide the size of the Sun and her mouth hanging open.

"Oh I'm sorry for blowing up at-"

"No Ally. It's okay, I'm actually proud that you let all your emotions out. I'm just surprised that Austin didn't invite you to his wedding. You guys were best friends. Plus, he invited Dez and I, so I thought he invited you, y'know, to complete Team Austin. I guess not. I'm so sorry Alls."

Alls. That was the nickname he gave me. After hearing what Trish said, I finally realized that I was in denial the whole time, and now all my feelings are gushing out of me. Literally, I'm crying my heart out, collapsing onto the floor

"Please don't cry Ally. I think it's time for you to take charge. No matter what, you barge into that wedding hall and object the hell out of the crowd. Y'hear what I'm saying, girl?" Oh, Trish and her encouraging words...and lack of emotional support.

That's exactly why we're best friends. I never signed up for a best friend who talked sappy crap about her feelings. Call me a hypocrite, 'cause I always talk sappy crap all the time, but even I get tired of myself.

"Thanks Trish, but I think I'll let him be. No matter how much it hurts me."

"Any time Ally. But in my opinion, you're making a huge mistake. I know in my gut that he still loves you." and with that, she leaves my apartment.

I can't help that small smile that tugs on my lips when she tells me those words.

* * *

Okay, it's now officially 3 hours before the wedding. If you look at me right now, there would only be so many words to describe myself, but I'd call myself a nervous wreck.

I know what you're thinking. _Go out and get your man. girl!_ But you see, I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.

The next thing you should be thinking is, _Then why are you standing outside of the chapel? _Trust me, I'm thinking the same thing. I didn't even plan out what I'll be going to do! It just, happened... Is it fate? Maybe. Love? Definitely. But I know that something pulled me over to the chapel where my best friend/ex-boyfriend is getting married.

I have no idea what to do now and I look like a lost person running around the field of a church. That's not exactly the reputation I was going for. After wandering around a bit more, I suddenly hear an ear drum popping scream coming from a little shack beside the chapel. It's most likely the bridesmaid area.

I find out for myself my sneaking up to the side of the building and peeking through the window. I know right, _Ally Dawson's invading personal privacy? _Well what can I say, love makes you do crazy things.

Through the window, I see a bridesmaid crying in the corner of the room. I also notice the bride storming out of the door. That damn Cassidy! What would she do to that poor little girl who couldn't be any more than 10? And look at her dress! It looks like a pastry for goodness sake. That women knows nothing of fashion, not that I know anything either.

She walks over to her family in the middle of the lawn. They exchange hugs and kisses, but I can't help and be blinded by all the pastel colors they're wearing. It looks like a rainbow threw up on them!

Oh my pickles, what has Trish done to me? I'm bad-mouthing people already and I haven't even met them yet!

But hey, if the shoe fits.

Ugh, back to the point. I make my way over to the doors so I could try and comfort the little bridesmaid while looking to my left and right, making sure that I won't be caught. I slyly get into the little shack without a sound, but the innocent little voice that calls my name stops me dead in my tracks.

"Ally?" the little girl sniffles.

I know that angel of a voice anywhere.

"Lauren?" I ask the little girl. You see, Lauren was Austin's little sister. When we were dating, I would always go to his house and treat her like a princess. She was like my little sister, too, and she saw me as a role model. Sometimes I would carry on the mother figure she needed when their parents were too busy working at their store. And that has happened a lot.

"Lauren!" I cry out.

"Ally!" she yells for me. Imagine this moment as a child being reunited with their mom. Emotional, right? Well, Lauren and I have been in touch when Austin and I broke up, and she has been ranting on and on about how mean Cassidy is. She says, and I quote, "I miss mommy Ally!"

Hearing her say that broke my heart in two. How can a 10 year old realize how perfect we were (Austin and I) when he even couldn't? But no matter what, he still has my heart and I have his, and neither of us is getting it back. So what now? I'll tell you what.

I'm going to get my man, and speak now.

* * *

**Sup guys! Please review! I will have the second chapter up soon, promise! Check my other stories too! And sorry if I haven't updated them in a while, but I had so much school work and I had a piano recital plus a dance recital and-ugh, you get it. I won't bore you to death. I will update my other stories as soon as I get the chance. Bare with me guys! Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own Speak now by Taylor Swift.**

**If you haven't realized yet, this story is based off of that song. What can I say, I'm a Swiftie!**

**Anyway, Please please review! **

**Thanks peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV **

The organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. Way to put the mood, Cassidy. Great job-note sarcasm. So I'm hiding behind the curtain, too afraid to show myself. Lauren already knows I'm here, and she glances my way. I told her what my plan was, and she supported me the whole way. She gives me a thumbs up while flashing me a wide smile.

I spot Austin at the alter, sweating like a maniac. I wonder if he thinks about me the way I think about him. All the time.

Alright, so my plan isn't foolproof, but at least it's something. The outcome could either be me victoriously running away with the man I love and him loving me back, or I could die in a hole from embarrassment, rejection, and disappointment. Let's hope for the first one.

As Cassidy strolls down the aisle like a pageant queen, I think about how I would execute my plan. Too late, the preacher already said the magic words.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at him. And that's all that I need.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl." _

I sing with all my heart, something that used to be our thing. Cassidy looks offended when I tell Austin that he's marrying the wrong girl. But hey, the truth hurts. I can't seem to put my finger on the expression Austin's giving me though, but I'm not stopping yet.

"_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now". _

My eyes remain closed during the last line of my little song, ignoring all the attention I was getting. Something somebody says gives he a spark of hope.

"I object!" yells Trish.

"I object!" yells Dez.

"I object!" yells Austin's parents.

"I object!" yells Lauren.

"I object..." I mumble.

Although, I knew this was too good to be true. Nobody at the alter has moved a single bit, not even my Austin. That's when I run out of the chapel, trying to hold back my tears. I run all the way to the lake where Austin asked me to be his girlfriend, which was not too far from here.

I scold myself for getting my hopes up and trashing a wedding. I scold myself for ruining a special occasion for some people and being a bad person.

I look at my reflection in the water of the lake. That's not who I used to be.

I used to be a happy 16 year old who wrote songs with her best friend. I used to be a happy 16 year old who had a boyfriend that was her best friend. I used to be a happy 16 year old...

I think about my teenage years when a pair of arms pulls me into a hug from behind. I open my eyes again to see not only 1, but 2 reflections in the water.

Me.

And Austin.

"I knew I was making a mistake Alls. Because I didn't feel that spark with her, I didn't have fun with her, and she didn't get me like you did." he tells me. "But the one big difference was that I never loved her. There was only one girl I loved, who was always on my mind, even when I broke up with her."

"_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." _I sing to him, trying to tell him that what I did in the chapel wasn't usually what I do.

"_But I am not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." _he counters. We always understood each other when it came to music.

"So Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" he asks. It wasn't the usual, get out a ring and kneel on one knee kind of proposal, but it was still the sweetest thing he's ever said to me.

"Maybe..." I tease.

"Come on, Alls!" he whines like a 5 year old. "I want to marry the right girl." he whispers, while pulling me into his arms.

Correction. That was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! And go Swifties! I thought this was a cute story. I want your opinion, so please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**Thanks peeps!**

**And remember to keep calm and love Taylor Swift, Ross lynch, Laura Marano, Raura, Auslly,-you get the point...**


End file.
